Better than them
by ael24strawberry
Summary: sakura on a walk accidentally hears the boys talking about the girls and of them being removed .sakura goes to her friends and tells them everything and make a resolve to get strong and withdraw from their respective teams and plans to train harder the boys with the sensei's leave the village for 3 years and itachi decides to come back to konoha after completing the secret mission
1. Chapter 1

Better than them

Note : this is my first story so spare me .

inner sakura as usual will be in bold letters

Disclaimer : i dont owe Naruto or any of its characters .

i got this story inspiration from a story of itachi and sakura though I didn't find that story again I decided to write one similar to it .

Summary: One day sakura was taking a walk when he heard the rookie 9 boys saying bad things about the girls sakura was very furious and went to her friends and told them everything .Everybody was crestfallen after hearing this and made the resolve to become strong .But the thing they didn't know is that someone was watching them .

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY** :

 **Sakura pov:** It was a lovely day I decided to take a stroll through the town . **inner sakura:** **yo why don't we see what are our boys doing and ask for a spar ?** sakura: good idea .I was walking towards them when I heard what they were saying and I was on the verge of crying after hearing what they were saying.

NARUTO POV: Man sakura -chan is so not improving I mean she is always gets tired after a little run around the field the only thing she is good at is her chakra control and usually brags all the time about it .

SASUKE POV : Hn I even heard kakashi sensei saying to other teachers that they should talk to the hokage and take them out of the teams cause neither they are improving nor letting us improve .

NEJI POV: Hn uchiha is right tenten is also only good with weapons take them and she is as useless as an academy freshly entered children.

SHIKAMARU POV : Troublesome ino also doesn't do anything except of scolding me and choji(sp please check) .

Sakura heart was breaking into pieces with all the things she was hearing .She couldn't take it anymore and ran to the place where all the girls were suppose to meet .When she reached there after seeing them she broke down and started to cry and told them what the boys were saying about them.

INO POV: How dare they .Those backstabbers how could they say this behind our back i am not goanna forgive those bastards and their sensei's .

HINATA POV :Ye...a..h ..w could t he y d do thi is to uu us I mean I can't believe this how could they do this to us .

TENTEN POV: That's it we are going to hokage and will ask her to take us out of out teams and make us one and then we will train by ourselves to become strong and will show those asses what did they lose.

Sakura wiping her tears said ,yeah we will get stronger and will beat the shit out of them .

NO ONE'S POV: They went to hokage tower and knocked .a sound of come in came and they went inside .

SAKURA POV: Tsunade -sama was sitting behind her desk she looked up and was surprised to see all four of rookie 9 girls she cleared her throat and asked what do we want .I replied that we want to be taken out of our respective teams and be placed together .

To say tsunade was shocked was a understatement she asked us why and I said cause any day our sensei will be coming here to demand we be taken out of our teams so it is better if we have our little respect intact with us . she thought about it and granted us permission but asked me to come to her tomorrow because she would like to test my abilities. I said ok .

We all went to my house to plan what should we do about our training .

NO POV: It had been a few days when rookie 9 sensei's came to tsunade .

KAKASHI POV: Tsunade -sama we have a request for you .She looked up to me with hard eyes and said to continue .I cleared my throat and said that I want the girls to be removed from out teams because they are not improving and keeping the boys from reaching their full capacity and also to let them leave the village for 3 years and she just like that said ok I was shocked to say at least and asked her that was it really ok and then what she told me was like a hard blow in my gut she told me that before him the girls had already asked her to be removed from the teams . After that she dismissed us ,we went outside where the boys were waiting and told them everything they were shocked too but said nothing and then after second news became happy completely forgetting about the girls .and asked them to pack and left to their respective homes to do the packing .I was surprisingly early then others when I saw sakura coming this was but didn't notice me as she was deep in her thoughts. I called startled by the voice she jumped high when she calmed she looked at me with blank eyes and started to move again I called for her said "We are going today to train the boys for 3 years " she looked at me and said that she didn't care a shit where he or others went cause for her they were all lower then scum's and therefore were beneath her notice .With that said she vanished .I was standing there repeating her words in my head when everyone came .I came back out of my thoughts and we went out of the village I looked one last time at the village which I wouldn't be seeing for sometime .

ITACHI POV: Hm so they left them (he thought) tsk pathetic I don't know why they were even made sensei's when they can't even see the great potential in them a potential which is not even in my otouto (sp check please) which he favors to more then his other students . Hn I guess that now that I have finished my mission of eliminating akatuki I should go to hokage and give my report to her and ask her the permission to train these kunoches (sp).

 **WELL here this chapter ends pretty big one thats what i think so so guys this is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind . see ya for the next chapter soon and promise you that will complete this story .**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclaimer (I don't own Naruto or any of its characters)**

 **On with the story**

 **Tsunade pov :** I was sitting in my office doing this damn work and shizune has taken my full stash of sake (anime tears) and hid it god knows where .I was dreaming about my sake when I felt a presence in my office and became alert at once . Me :who is there come out right at this once (i said with narrow eyes).I was stunned beyond belief at what I saw there in front of me was one and only Itachi Uchiha. What are you doing here how did you get in here ? His face was as usual for any uchiha was neutral .He was silent and it was getting on my nerves I stood up and slam my hands on the brand new oak table which was replaced yesterday and asked him again .

 **Itachi pov:** I was very amused by her antics I mean a hokage should be patient but she on other hand is so not one itachi thought . Then taking pity on the old woman I finally spoke a simple line which stunned her again . _ **Mission is complete.**_

 **Tsunade pov:** I was stunned again third time in a row my conscience told me .I was playing the simple yet a very complex line over and over in my head .I came out of my reverie after a few seconds and saw that itachi was still standing there .I cleared my throat and asked him to sit down . I asked what was the mission about and then he told me everything from the uchiha massacre to akatsuki. And to say I was stunned would have been wrong to say cause I was not merely shocked to hear this I was stunned .It took me a while to take all of this in cause it was way to difficult to believe that uchiha massacre was planned by elders and danzo and that 3 knew a little bit but he was also mostly kept in dark he only gave him the mission to go to akatsuki and join it the uchiha massacre was not his order at all .Then itachi spoke again he asked what is it that I would do with me and I gave him the look that said do you seriously think I would let you die just who do you think I am look.

 **Itachi pov:** I was stunned was she seriously not goanna execute me I was so stunned that I asked her again she smirked at me and said it again I had never felt such a gratitude towards anybody before then I heard her say the word BUT and narrowed my eyes .I said BUT what ? she smirked at me and said that I would have to do something to do for me I was first hesitant but after I heard what she wanted from me I gave her a smirk and said that it was going to be my request as well .Tsunade was shocked and asked me to elaborate it I told her that these girls had a lot of potential a potential that can make them even stronger the boys of their team and that the teachers are not capable of teaching them I also told her that the most potential is in the one who has pink hair which I really thought if it was natural or something or was she seriously a punk ? I even apologized to hokage saying that I won't be able to help myself as if I gave more attention to the pinketty as I found out that her name was sakura I thought it was most fitting on her .

 **Tsunade pov:** I was shocked as well at the same time pleased but also disappointed in their former teachers who couldn't see the potential I called an ANBU in my office and he was stunned to see itachi in my office I and that I wasn't doing anything .I told dog that to tell everyone that itachi uchiha is not a traitor and that he was to roam freely in the village . The ANBU bowed to me and vanished with a poof . I turned to itachi and saw him stunned again I only smiled and gave him a key which was of an apartment I gave him the directions and asked him to go there as he must have been tired .He bowed again and poofed.

 **Well fellas that's it for today I hope you like it today's chapter was mainly on tsunade and itachi .flamers are allowed cause someone says a person learns from his or her mistakes so if you find any do tell me i will not mind .**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

 **Well fellas i am back with a new chapter and I apologize that i didn't write soon and hehehe I also forgot disclaimer in previous chapters so here it is as well**

 **I don't own NARUTO**

 **on with the story**

 **Sakura's pov:** I was strolling in the town thinking again about what our teammates said about us and even though we made the resolve to train how much are we gonna train ourselves how much can we teach one anothercause we all have a limited amount of knowledge about this I wish we could have a teacher . **inner :yeah right who do you think will teach us when our own teachers aren't teaching us hmm?** Yeah you are right inner but I just wish there was someone who could teach us i just wish .I was so into my thoughts that i didn't know that someone was in front of me and I bumped into a hard but at the same time a soft wall which was strange because no wall is soft at the same time so i looked up and what i saw in front of memade me freeze on the spot cause in front of me was one and only itachi uchiha **.**

 **Itachi's pov:** I was going to the apartment that tsunade had given me when I bumped into someone when I looked down I was surprise to see sakura in front of me looking at me stunned and scared then she shook her head to clear her mind and took out a kunai from her weapon pouch .I was very amused by her action in any other time I would have found it foolish but right now she was just looking very adorable I just stared at her and was thinking this when i was brought out of my thoughts by her she was looking quite a spitfire right now .

By seeing amusement in my eyes she became more furious and started to yell again demanding what I was doing here . I simply watching her. When I had enough I said "Haruno-san I am a free man here if you don't believe me you can go and ask the hokage plus it's not like you can stop me is there ? I asked her ,she was shocked and it was very entertaining to watch but I seriously had enough and that Konoha had changed a lot so I asked "Hn haruno-san if you don't mind me telling can you tell me where this place is hokage-sama had allotted me this apartment and konoha had changed so much that I am having some difficulty in finding it and I am very much tired right now and would like to have some rest .To say she was dumfounded there was an understatement but after sometime numbly asked me to give her the note which had the address and was shocked again but this time I didn't know why she then looked at me with then she looked at me with the same wide eyed expression and started to walk again when we reached there I was going to say her thank you when she just strolled in and sat on the couch and looked at me now it was me who was dumfounded so I asked her if she wanted something and she just looked at me I was getting impatient so I decided to look around the apartment and the first thing I saw was team seven picture and many other I looked at the address and it was the same but then why was there team 7 pictures on the wall then it all clicked it was sakura's apartment therefore she was so shocked heck I was shocked as well and sat beside her on a surprisingly soft and comfortable couch .

 **Sakura's pov:** To say I was shocked would be the understatement of thousand years I was shocked to my bones I couldn't believe that tsunade-sama will give him my apartment address and that he was going to live with me so when he asked me I just remotely took him to my apartment I also knew that he didn't know that he was going to share the apartment with someone ITACHI started to laugh and mind you it was very sexy and nice sound soothing to ears . But then he became serious he looked at me as if he was going to say something important so I looked at him and waited but what he said to me made me so shocked that I actually fainted.

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

I woke up and saw he was looking at me and I saw something in his eyes which had me doubt about my sanity because I saw worry in his eyes forme and then he said it if I was alright and I was like giving him the look that said dude do i look alright to you ,and he just chuckled and i seriously thought that I was dumped to some other universe I pinched myself to see if I wasn't dreaming and I found out that I wasn't . I couldn't believe that he had offered himself to train me I was shocked out of my wits.

 **Itachi's pov :** I was very amused by seeing herpinching herself and did no effort to hide my amusement .She just stared at me and then stood up and asked me to get up so that she could show me my room and said that dinner will be whenever one of us will be hungry and went to her room which was beside my room

 **Well fellas i hope it was satisfying and will make sure to upload next chapter as soon as possible and** **would like to thank those people who have liked or followed my story a very special thanks to them .**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **well on with the story .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe naruto**

 **Itachi's POV :** I followed her to the room that was going to be mine and to say I expected it to be simple with minimum of furniture it was actually fully stocked with all the bed and dresser even the bathroom was connected and was well stocked with necessities as well. After she showed me where everything was she left me to my own devices.

 **Sakura's pov:** After showing itachi his room I went to my own .I just sat there and started to think about everything that has happened with me today I mean seriously the Itachi Uchiha was now living with me in my own house net to my bedroom and is even going to teach me .Man that is a lot to take I wonder where the heck inner goes when I need her the most I mean she always pops up when I don't need her but when I do noo she will not show up not even for a sec .Oh well I just went to my bathroom took a nice shower and soak and contemplated to go and make something to eat as I didn't have anything else to do when I got out no one was there . Hmm he must be resting oh well I took out the ingredients and started to make some fried prawns with stir fried vegetables and some rice when he came out hair wet and all man did he look good with his hair down but even then he looks more good with his hair tied . I greeted him and asked him if he was hungry , he looked very shocked at first but then put back on his emotionless which many of ninjas are very fond of . He asked if i wanted any help and I asked him if he could set up the table I showed him where everything was and he began to set the the table up . After the food was made i put them in the dishes and we began to eat after finishing he want inside his room and I was left to clean all the mess up with which even though I was ok but was still sour that he didn't even offered some help hmph jerk . After cleaning I went inside my room changed and was getting ready to sleep when I heard a knock knowing who it was I let him come in .

 **Itachi's pov :** While resting I thought about how to start with her training and where to start from and then I remembered what tsunade asked me to tell sakura I was coming out to go to sakura's room when I heard noise from kitchen I went to inspect and saw that sakura was making food as she was making it I asked if she wanted some help cause even though I had a reputation of killing all of my clan my mother had instilled the manners in me very thoroughly so to say i was amused will be soo right as I saw her face but had to give it to her as she quickly came out of it and told me where everything was after I set up the table she came back with the food .We ate quietly and surprisingly the food was very good .After we ate I was so into my thoughts that without a word just got up and went inside my room but after sometime came to my senses and thoughtI had not helped her with the dishes when I went outside again I saw that she had finished cleaning and had gone inside her room . I then went to her door and knocked and when heard her saying to come in I went inside . She was preparing to sleep so without any more delay I went straight to the point and told her that the training will be starting tomorrow and that I will be testing her skills she didn't say anything just nodded and looked like was deep in her thoughts as she was thinking that I remembered to tell her of tsunade's message and told her that after their training together she was to go to tsunade office in main hokage building because she has something she wants to discuss with her and again she just nodded . I was going to go back to my room when I heard her asking me if she is weak .I told her that when I will be through her she will not be what other think she is and will be someone that everyone will look upon with admiration and if necessary fear she was satisfied with the answer and got ready to sleep I told her that our training will start at 6 in the morning and she simply said ok and good night and I went out of her room to my own . After going inside I started to plan the training with her as tsunade had told me of her exceptionally perfect chakra control but her reserves were very small which means after have an insight of her abilities we will have to start the training by expanding her reserves as much as is possible also I can already tell that she has very low stamina and will have to work on that too as well as her reflexes other things will be planned after that but if I am thinking of her condition then hatake has at hone a very poor job with his female student and I swear that he will be regretting ignoring her with that I also went to sleep .

NEXT DAY AT SIX IN THE MORNING

 **Sakura's pov :** I woke up pretty easily as kakashi used to make us wake up at four in the morning so waking up at six was nothing I went to my washroom took a bath and got dressed after doing so came out of my room to see that itachi was already there so I just said good morning to him ,He had already made breakfast so we just ate it and went outside and to imagine that instead of going to one of the training grounds we were going into the direction in which though I have only ventured once but remembered it as if I it was just yesterday .I looked at him and asked him what we were doing here he just looked at me but didn't answer and started to enter the forest also known as forest of death . I was scared out of my wits as I remember what had happened there .As we went deep in it itachi stopped and looked at me . He made a clone of himself and asked me to attack it and I did as I was told and as it was obvious he dogged each and every attack I launched on him when after sometime approximately one hour he asked me to stop I was a heaving mess of dirt and sweat and was breathing hard and he was like a cucumber cool and calm with not even a hair out of its place I was so pissed of and was thinking of how to take revenge when he said something making me brake my thoughts I attentively listened to him as he pointed out my obvious weaknesses and then told me that we will be first focusing on expanding my chakra stores and improving my stamina for that he asked me to place my hands in front of him he procured four thin strips of some sort of metal I was wondering what it was when he answered it himself and told me that they are the weights which I was going to wear from now on I was hesitant but finally let him put them on my wrists as well as my both ankles after that he asked me to try to move and even though it was difficult at first I got used to the extra weight but even then had to stay rigid as not to dislodge the arms from their joints and then after this he asked me to go to hokage office because she had something to discuss with mr I was mortified that I had to travel all the way across the other end of the village but one look at him and I started to walk all the time grumbling and cursing any and everybody that came into my office and after some effort knocked the door when the got permission to come in I came in and stood in front of the hokage I cleared my throat nervously and she looked up when she saw me she sat straight and came straight to the point of asking me if I want to learn medical ninjutsu and to say I was shocked would be very wrong as I was not just when shocked I was shocked to my bones but when she said well I came out of my shock with some difficulty cause I mean who wouldn't be in shock after hearing this but non the less I answered which was duh obviously yes she seemed pleased with the answer and throw a huge book at me though I caught it and then she told me that if I can learn what ever there is in this book till next day then I was to come to her otherwise not I promised her that I will stand up on her expectations and will do it by tomorrow and then when I was just out of the door she asked me to send itachi to her office when she find him I just bowed and took my leave.

 **Taunade's pov :** I was going through some documents when there was a knock I thought it to be shizune but then I heard the sound of someone clearing his or her throat I looked up and was surprised to find haruno sakura standing in front of me and I knew that itachi had told her to come to me and I also had a hunch that he hadn't told her anything so I being merciful hokage released her of her misery and told her straight forward and to say the reaction I was looking for was not present was so wrong as she was deep boned shocked I being impatient forcefully got her out of it and simply threw a book of different basic poisons at her which she caught albeit clumsily and when I explained her about the challenge the fire in her eyes had cemented my decision to make her my apprentice and asked her to ask itachi to come to me as soon as possible.

 **Itachi's pov:** I was going back to my apartment which I shared with sakura when out of nowhere an anbu showed up and took of his mask and I was pleasantly surprised for it to be gemma (sp check) and he at first was looking at me cautiously and after seeing my relaxed form relaxed himself but not completely which I was very pleased about and asked me what I was doing here and I just told him everything as for the sake cause he used to be in my anbu team when I had not supposedly betrayed my village and after that he became back to his old gemma and took me on the tour to show me the konoha as it had developed a lot since the last time after that we ate at my favorite dango shop from which I had some food packed to go for sakura and bid gemma good bye and started to go to the apartment when I saw sakura a few yards away walking towards the apartment I met her half way and when she saw me was relieved I raised my eyebrow at her expression and thus asked and she said that tsunade had asked of me and was glad that she didn't have to circle the whole village just to find him I just grunted as a reply handed her the take out I had bought and asked her to go home and that I will meet her there she said ok and started to move I also did the quick sign of teleportation jutsu and was in front of her she just looked at me first and then asked me to take seat and told me what had transpired in between her and sakura and asked me about her training plan I just told her that right now I an mainly focusing on her expansion of chakra and stamina and after that will be working on h wer reflexes as well as her aim after that she told me that if she passed the test of hers then she will take two and the half days out of her week while he will take the rest I asked her why was she taking so little when she told me that he was covering everything and the only thing she will need to do is teach her medical justu and if there is more capacity to perfect her already perfect chakra control then do so as well as if she so liked to teach her the inhuman strength as well after this discussion I was dismissed and went straight to the apartment where sakura was just sitting to eat I just came to kitchen pour myself a glass of water and sat down opposite to her and told her that she will wake at the same time tomorrow and that I had mapped the safest rout of the forest of which she was to take rounds of and then they will be doing simple taijutsu when she nodded her head in affirmative I stood up and went to my room but not before asking her to go to sleep she stopped me and asked me about the weights and I told her that they will not be removed but gradually the weight will increase and after saying that went inside my room to have some rest .

 **Well fellas I am very sorry but its just that my laptop just betrayed me by siding with the virus which destroyed the whole software and when it was fixed my laptop was broke by my cousin so yeah had a lot of mishaps but I promise that I WILL update as soon as I can again I am sorry and for that here is a little bit big chapter and will appreciate all sort of comments but please don't be too harsh with me and if you dont like anything in it or wnat to add your opinion in what should be added in the next chapter then you are very most welcome to share .so please R &R**


End file.
